Cars Toons - The Many Adventures of Lightning McQueen and Mater
Episodes #Wake Up, Lazybones! - Mater and McQueen find Celine Dephare the headlight vendor working at the Curios shop, but things don't go so well when she starts snoring very loudly instead of working. #Mater's Day Out - Mater is excited about his day out with his beloved Holley Shiftwell. #Turn Right to Go Left - Lightning has a bit of trouble dirt drifting one day. #The Big Sleep - Lightning and Mater find ways to wake up Celine Dephare, who doesn't want to get up one morning. #Up All Night - Mater stays up all night and wants his friends to join in, but they decline and Mater plays by himself. #The Great Race - Lightning's WGP friends invite Lightning to a big cross course around the town! #Fuel the Love - Carla Veloso falls in love with Francesco Bernoulli one day and Lightning wants to find out what's going on. #The Quarrel - Lightning and Mater fall out with each other and make new best friends. #I'm Not Tired! - Celine Dephare decides not to fall asleep one day. #Holley's Difficult Day - Holley has booked too many jobs and she doesn't know which way to go. #Asleep on Duty - Sheriff falls asleep on duty one day and Lightning and Mater talk with Celine Dephare about Sheriff sleeping on the job. #Don't Leave Your Belongings Behind! - Celine Dephare is going away for the night, but she didn't realise that she forgot to pack her bedtime gear in her boot! #Big Bulldozer - Mater and Miguel Camino race against a fierce bulldozer. #The Big Crash - Lightning tells everybody the time that he crashed during a Piston Cup race. #Circus Acts - Lightning and Mater are invited to the Radiator Springs Circus Show, but the two friends haven't even practised! #Cream Dream - Celine Dephare has an unusual dream last night. She was dreaming about dairy supplies instead of souvenirs. #International Tractor Tippers - Lightning, Mater and their WGP friends go Tractor Tippin' that night. #When Lightning's Away, Mater Will Play - Lightning goes to a race next morning and Mater plays with his friends, but nobody wants to. #The Runaway Trailer - Lightning tells everybody about how he got lost in Radiator Springs. #Cruz - Cruz Ramirez comes to Radiator Springs. #Mater's Secret - After telling Lightning that there will be a musical tonight, Mater becomes embarrased... #He's Back - Chick Hicks arrives at Radiator Springs and challenges Lightning and his friends to a race! #The Hotel Trip - McQueen, Mater, and their friends are going to a hotel. Will it be exciting (or a new home for our friends)? #Mater and Finn - Mater is called by Finn McMissile on an urgent mission. Will the two work together? #Lightning and the Tractors - Lightning is being chased by tractors all over the town. #If You Snooze, You Lose - Coriander Widetrack keeps on falling asleep in the middle of the road. What could be waking her up in the middle of the night? Lightning is on the case! #Kathleen Finds Love - One of the Dinoco showgirls, Kathleen, falls in love with Keith, a cool-looking race car. #The Return of Rusty and Dusty - Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, Lightning's old friends, come over to Radiator Springs. #The Toughest U-Turn - Lightning is prepared for an obstacle course...but will he make it around the toughest u-turn? #Driving Dismay - Mater breaks down and he is unable to drive. Will his friends help? #Twists and Turns #Roy the Brave Train #Car Talk #Ice Skaters - Lightning and his friends encounter an ice skating track somewhere...but Cruz is too nervous to ice skate! #Bumper Bother #Trouble for Lightning - Lightning encounters a really terrible troublemaker on the way home... #I Know I Can Do It! #Mater the Breakdown Engine #The Return of the Storm #Chase's Chase #The Detectives of Reality/Sherlock Mater Cast: *Nolan North as Lightning McQueen, an energetic and adventurous but cheerful racing car. *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater, a cheeky rusty tow truck. *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, a blue Porsche and Lightning McQueen's girlfriend. *Paul Dooley as Sarge, a Jeep. **Dooley also voiced Doc Hudson in a flashback from the episode Turn Right to Go Left. *Carlos Alazraqui as Ramone, a Chevrolet Impala. *Guido Quaroni as Guido, an Italian forklift, *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli, a white-green-and-red Italian racing car. *Bob Golding as Vitaly Petrov, a Russian racing car. *Rob Rackstraw as Raoul CaRoule, a French rally car. *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez, a Hispanic racing car and Supercharge's girlfriend. *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm, a dark grey Next-Gen racing car. *Emma Tate as Celine Dephare, a headlight vendor who spends most of her days snoozing. *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell, a purple spy car. *Martin Jarvis as Finn McMissile, a silver spy car. *Barbara Kottmeier as Carla Veloso, a sassy blue-and-green Brazillian champion. *Togo Igawa as Shu Todoroki, a Japanese racing car. *Marc Silk as Miguel Camino, a Spanish racing car and a former bulldozer fighter. *James Rankin as Max Schnell, a competitive German car. *John Hasler as Nigel Gearsley, a determined-to-win British champion. *Jo Wyatt as Rip Clutchgoneski, an open-wheeled race car from The Republic of New Rearendia. *Steven Kynman as Max Schnell, a champion from Germany. *Andrea Libman as Coriander Widetrack, a small purple car who enjoys watching airplanes. *Dane Cook as Alan "Aiken" Axler, a retired black racing car. *Keith Wickham as Claude Scruggs, a retired yellow-and-black racing car. *Jerry Trainor as Todd Marcus, a red-and-blue racing car who idolises Lightning McQueen. *Tara Strong as Candice, a sassy pink sports car. **Tara voiced a few of the Dinoco showgirls as well as Wheeler, a beige sports car. *Alan Marriott as Keith, a silver sleek and cool-looking racing car and sometimes might not take an interest to Kathleen's crush. *Marc Silk as Rusty Rust-eze, a rusty car and Dusty's brother. *Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze, a rusty van and Rusty's brother. *Ian James Corlett as Roy, a yellow steam train. *Chevy Chase as Supercharge, Cruz Ramirez's boyfriend. *Bob Peterson *Keith Wickham *Dane Cook *Jim Cummings *Bud Luckey *Rob Rackstraw *Cathy Weseluck *Ashleigh Ball *Tabitha St. Germain *Emily Blunt *Josh Gad *Lea DeLaria *Ryan Reynolds *Kevin Smith *Lee Evans *Jeremy Maxwell *Junior Johnson *Margo Martindale Trivia *Nolan North, Carlos Alazraqui, Bob Golding, Rob Rackstraw, Emma Tate, Togo Igawa, Marc Silk, John Hasler, Jo Wyatt, Steven Kynman, Dane Cook, Keith Wickham, Andrea Libman, Alan Marriott, and Ian James Corlett join the voice cast. *In "Asleep on Duty", Celine Dephare said that she once fell asleep on the job like Sheriff. *In "The Big Crash", when Lightning tells everybody that he crashed, it is similar to the teaser trailer of Cars 3. *In "The Runaway Trailer", when Lightning finishes his story, Carla Veloso said that it happened to her last year. Some items dropped onto the open button, leaving the door open, and Carla still asleep. That happened with McQueen too in the first film. *In "Fuel the Love" when Francesco and Carla are about to kiss, Mater says "San Francisco and Carla, parked beneath a tree...K. I. S. S....uhh...I. N. T.!" That happened with McQueen and Sally in the first film. Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars Toons Episodes